


Beds Are Made for Napping, Obviously

by IvyCpher



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Multi, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: The four partners Patton, Roman, Virgil, and Logan discover a bed that is finally big enough to fit all four of them comfortably, so of course they have to get it.





	Beds Are Made for Napping, Obviously

It had been a lazy sort of day in the mind palace that day, no one was called up by Thomas for any major questions and nothing big or too problematic had happened. It was now evening and Virgil and Roman had gotten into a debate over which Harry Potter novel was the better over the kitchen table. Logan sat at the kitchen counter reading Elton John's autobiography, occasionally looking up to listen to their argument and to even butt in himself. Patton was in the living room watching something on TV. Everything was peaceful, or as peaceful as it could be in Thomas' mind with Virgil and Roman having a petty argument.

"Listen, Linda,  _ listen!"  _ Roman said over the table at Virgil, "I'm telling you that Order of the Phoenix is the best Harry Potter book! End of story."

"Excuse me?" Virgil rolled his eyes and slowly cracked his knuckles in a way that made Roman visibly cringe. "The Prisoner of Azkaban is the best book! We get our first peeks into how corrupt the Ministry is and we  _ finally  _ get to see Harry have some kind of family for once in his life!"

"Virgil, what is the point of introducing Sirius if Rowling was just going to kill him off two books later without remorse?" Roman asked, leaning forward over the table. "It's just plain cruel to everyone! Including the reader!" He looked over his shoulder and shouted at Logan even though they were hardly more than three yards away, "Babe, back me up!"

"Well both of you are clearly wrong," Logan said without even looking up from his book. "Because the Half-Blood Prince is the superior book in the series and that is..." He looked up from his book now to only remove a white index card from his pocket. "The tea." He grinned softly, flashing the card at them both.

Before Roman or Virgil could even open their mouths to retort, there was a scream from the living room that had them all out of their seats so fast that Logan dropped his book without marking his place and Virgil and Roman had completely knocked over their chairs with loud clatters. They all three quickly ran into the living room, Roman summoning his sword along the way.

The living room looked normal, there didn't seem to be the sign of any type of fight or struggle, there was only Patton sitting on the sofa and the Good Doctor playing on TV.

"Patton, what's wrong?" Virgil called, his voice dropping in a way that only happened when he only felt seriously threatened.

"Yes, what's the matter?" Logan stumbled to a halt, his cheeks flushed pink. 

"We're ready to defend you, my dear!" Roman brandished his sword in a position ready to fight, "Where's the threat?"

Patton turned around and popped his head over the back of the sofa, there was a great grin on his face. "What? Nothing's wrong, guys!" He shook his head with a giggle. "I just found the best thing ever!" He waved his phone excitedly in the air.

Roman, Logan, and Virgil calmed down immensely at that. They all shared a knowing glance for a quick second then hurried over to Patton. "Is it another dog picture?" Logan asked, sitting in the seat closest to Patton and pushing up his glasses.

"No, it's even better!" Patton's grin only grew as his partners all came to sit squished with him on the couch.

"Even better than a dog picture?" Virgil sat on Patton's other side and leaned over him to glance at his phone screen. "That's surprising."

"Oh, what is it?" Roman had made his sword vanish. He somehow managed to squeeze himself between the arm of the couch and Logan, it was a rather tight fit. "You scared us half to death thinking something horrible happened to you and now you're withholding juicy information from us?"

Another giggle escaped Patton as he straightened his glasses with some difficulty. He leaned against Virgil, trying to give Logan and Roman more room. "Sorry that I scared you, I just- well you know how it's really hard to make up a sleeping arrangement that makes us all happy when are beds are just too gosh darn small for all of us?"

The other sides nodded, too small of beds were a common predicament for them. They often wanted to sleep all together when they felt like it, when they were having some sort of movie night, and amongst many other things. The problem was that there wasn't room for more than two of them in a bed together. And that rather put a damper on the mood of things and often made at least one of them feel left out when they wanted to socialize and be together with their other partners.

"Welllllll," Patton continued, "I was digging around and I found out about this  _ giant  _ bed! It's even bigger than a king sized one! And I was thinking that it would be able to fit all of us super easily!" He looked around at them all, beaming. "It's an Alaskan king and it's nine feet by nine feet!"

Smiles nearly identically wide as Patton's slipped on to the rest of their faces.

"We  _ have  _ to get it!" Roman said quickly, shaking Logan's arm.

"Or make it appear," Logan suggested once Roman's shaking had died down. "But where would we put it? It wouldn't fit in any of our rooms."

"We could always get rid of the couch," Virgil shrugged softly as he leaned forward to get a better look at his other partners.

A blush crept up Patton's neck, darkening his cheeks. "But, Virge, this is the living room! Dee or Remus or anyone else could pop in here anytime they wanted, I wouldn't be able to relax knowing that."

Logan grabbed Patton's hand and laced their fingers together, "Technically, Patton they can burst into our rooms whenever they wanted. But I do agree, having a bed in the living room would just be obscene."

They all went silent for a moment, thinking. Finally Roman broke their silence, "What's to stop us from making another room? I mean, it's not like it's impossible. We could make one that would have enough room for all of us so when we all want to spend time together we can and when we're not in the mood we can always go back to our own rooms."

"Best idea I've heard all day, Princey," Virgil cast a glance at Patton then squeezed his arm gently. "Actually it's the second best, Pat's bed idea is the best."

And after a few minutes more consideration, they all got up and set Roman's idea into action of making their own room. They made it so that no one but themselves could enter so they couldn't be cruelly surprised by either Deceit or Remus. The room itself was especially large with soft tan walls and fuzzy carpeting. However, most of the space was taken up when they summoned the bed and a few pieces of furniture and other necessary things.

Once done, however, none of them could agree more that the room was the perfect space for them. Patton was the first to flop down on the bed with a laugh, his body bouncing on the new mattress for a second. "This place is amazing!" He pushed himself up on his elbows. "And this bed is soooo soft! Try it out!"

They didn't need asking twice. In hardly five seconds all four of them were comfortably laying on the bed together, their limbs overlapping and smiles on their faces.

Virgil's face was nestled into the crook of Logan's neck with his arms wrapped loosely around the logical side's torso. Besides him Patton was clutching his arm all the while being spooned by Roman. "This is something I could get used too," Virgil sighed softly. "I just pray that you don't manage to hog all the blankets in this bed like you do every normal sized one, Roman." He grinned against Logan's neck, not even bothering to look up.

"I  _ do not  _ hog the blankets," Roman muttered, "You just always want an excuse to cuddle up next to me."

Patton looked over his shoulder at Roman, "Babe... You kinda do hog the blankets sometimes," He kissed his nose. "But it's okay! We don't love you any less for it."

Roman only rolled his eyes, grumbling into the back of Patton's neck. "I just can't wait to put this bed into some good and proper use," He kissed the back of Patton's neck. "Seeing as no bed before has ever been able to contain us-"

"I do hope you're talking about sleeping," Logan looked up, keeping his arm wrapped around Virgil and holding him close. "We're not even five minutes in this bed together and of course your mind goes to  _ that _ ." Even as he said this, however, his cheeks took on a darker tone.

"What?" Roman asked innocently. "It's not like I'm wrong, Pat, am I wrong?" He kissed the back of Patton's neck again, his hand slowly rubbing his side.

"No," Muttered Patton, turning around to place a finger to Roman's lips. "You're not wrong, you're Roman. And right now, I'm asleep and can't hear you."

Virgil snorted out a laugh, "Good one, Pat."

And from there the conversation dropped before all four of them fell asleep, comfortable and together for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't remember what made me write it but I don't regret it!
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
